


Flipendo Some Sense Into You

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gryffindor!Penn, Hufflepuff!Boone, Minor Violence, Slytherin!Sashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penn goes off on another dangerous misadventure, Sashi and Boone save him, then Sashi tries to flipendo some sense into him and yell at him once more, in the hopes that it'll stick this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipendo Some Sense Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiowrittenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the anonymous on tumblr that wanted a love/hate Penashi, also inspired by Mimzie and Toni having too many Oreos one night.

Penn dove out of the forest's gates, some kind of horrifying monster roaring, snarling, and gnashing its teeth just behind him.

Boone and I pulled the gates' ancient levers as hard as we could. The enchanted metal swung shut with a groan, the locks reengaging just in time for the monster to come slamming right into it.

The beast roared and clawed at the bars, one of its gigantic paws almost getting Penn if he hadn't started crawling away—a rare display of a sense of self-preservation, however little.

Me and Boone pulled out our wands and aimed them at the monster. There was no way we could fight back anything that came out of that forest, but at the very least, we could delay our deaths by a couple of seconds.

The monster eventually lost interest and stalked back into the woods. Penn sighed in relief, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and Boone—as usual—checked to see how badly he'd soiled his robes this time.

Penn got up from the floor, dusted himself off and pulled something out from his bag. The darkness around us disappeared, replaced by a soft, ethereal glow from a tiny shard shining like a powerful, tiny moon in his hand.

Even if it were just the tip of the Keeper's horn, it was obvious that thing had a _lot_ of magic imbued into it.

I had to admit, I was mesmerized by it for a good ten seconds. I'd only read about artefacts of this kind, and seeing one right before my eyes was a strange, worrying, and exciting experience.

Penn gave Boone a thumbs up with his free hand. Then, he turned to me and smiled.

I pointed my wand at him. “FLIPENDO!”

Penn's eyes widened. “Prote--”

The spell hit. Penn went flying back onto his stomach, the horn fragments sailed off into the path. Boone rushed over to pick it up and store it in a proper magical container, as his future job was going to be, leaving me free to straddle Penn's chest and grab him by the collar.

Those big blue eyes of him begged for mercy, but I was _far_ past the point of cutting him any more slack.

“You idiot!” I screamed. “I'd say 'You could have gotten killed in there!' but obviously you don't care about yourself one iota, so I'm just going to say 'You could have gotten all of us expelled or kicked out!'

“Do you realize how _important_ midterms and tests are in this school for _all_ of us? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you'd have to study one of these days, instead of go off on another one of your moronic misadventures? Did you even _think_ about how _we'd_ feel if you went and snuck off again?!

“Thirty minutes! I take a nap for thirty minutes, and when I woke up, you were gone, and Boone had no idea where you might have went! Oh, and it couldn't have just been one of your _regular_ mysterious disappearances, oh no! This one was _specifically_ after you promised me that you wouldn't run away again!”

I pulled his face inches away from mine. “Do you know what you've just done?” I whispered. “Let me tell you: you've broken curfew, you've trespassed on 'forbidden because it's dangerous' property, and YOU _LIED_ TO ME!”

My voice started cracking. “I was _freaking_ _out_ back at Hogwarts, you know that?! I looked _everywhere_ for you! 'Maybe he's in the bathroom,' I thought. 'No, maybe he went off to a late night library trip,' I thought. 'No, maybe he decided to go forget studying and hang out with Boone,' I thought.

“'He can't have gone into the forest!' I thought. 'He _promised_ me he wouldn't go there,' and even though he's broken pretty much every other promise he's ever made to me, maybe this _time_ it'll be different.”

I sniffed and blinked the tears out of my eyes. “You're lucky you left behind that invisibility cloak in my room, you know that? You're lucky I planned a shortcut here just in case, too! And you wouldn't believe how many stars aligned that I just happened to have learned a spell that'd let me deal with Boone's BO!”

“Hey, it's not that bad...”

“ **SHUT UP, BOONE!”** I snapped my head back to Penn. “You think just because you're the 'Chosen One' means you can just get into this scrapes, don't you? Even without thinking for two seconds, making a plan, or telling your friends, you'll get out of them just fine because you've _obviously_ been blessed with a giant, never-ending reserve of luck…”

I sucked in a huge breath, it came out as a sob. “Your luck's gonna run out one of these days, Penn. There's gonna be a day where I won't be there to save you...”

Penn frowned. “Hey, Sash--”

I threw him back down to the ground. “Save it!” I stood up and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. “Don't you have someplace you need to get that horn to before sunrise or something?!”

“Actually, it's on the next full moon, and that's going to be like a month from now, so… it's actually time to go back to Hogwarts.”

I sucked in a deep breath and kept my face firmly away from those two bozos. “Go ahead. There's no away any of us are going to make it back to be able to study for midterms _and_ not be zombies come morning, at this rate.”

I could feel Penn smile, his dorkiness so powerful I didn't even need to see it. “I'll get us rescheduled—you know, just like all the other times?”

My free hand balled into a fist and my fingers tightened on my wand. “Just go!”

Penn walked off, heading back down the trail and to Hogwarts. Boone didn't follow, and neither did I. It was silent in the forest gate once more until Penn was long out of earshot.

“Man, you must _really_ love him.” Boone said.

I turned around and glared at him, my eyes red and puffy. “I do _not_ love him, and for the last time, he is _not_ my boyfriend, he's _Auror practice!”_

“Seems like a lot of work, time, and personal investment for practice, though.”

“Yeah, well, guess what? Aurors deal with morons with magic that get _way_ in over their heads and start making life hell for the rest of us.”

Boone shrugged. “Whatever you say, Sash.”

I hung my head and trudged back to school. In one of the many times since I'd met him, I cursed Penn, cursed his Chosen One complex, and my inability to just leave him to his fate.

What kind of spell that moron ever cast on me, I'd love to know, if only because that'd mean I had an excuse.


End file.
